


如果我们活到一百岁

by yizhiweimi



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhiweimi/pseuds/yizhiweimi
Summary: “如果我们活到一百岁,那有整整九十九年零三百六十四天年我们会是在争吵里度过的。”
Relationships: Evie Frye & Jacob Frye, Evie Frye/Jacob Frye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	如果我们活到一百岁

**Author's Note:**

> 四千字一发完。  
> 雅各布失明设定。  
> 女性生理期提及。  
> BE，其实我觉得算是个HE。  
> 雅各布风流韵事提及，洁癖慎入。  
> 文中提及的政治运动及历史人物生平均基于史实。

“如果我们活到一百岁……”雅各布瘫坐在他车厢的沙发上，显然是想挑起继五分钟前发生的争执后的另一场战争。  
“雅各布，你到底要不要听我讲话。”  
“那有整整九十九年零三百六十四天年我们会是在争吵里度过的。”  
伊薇朝他的胸口丢了一张地图，“也许是伊甸碎片，你要不要一起去。”  
“你说的也许就意味着不是。”  
于是伊薇朝他的胸口丢了一个被他当成车厢装饰品的大部头名著。  
雅各布数不清伊薇为了所谓的父亲的遗愿把伦敦翻了个底朝天多少次。他打完拳击赛回来，亨利说你姐姐去白教堂找碎片了，他训练完帮派回来，亨利说这次她去的是威斯敏斯特，他去孤儿院找到那些孩子给他们发食物回来，伊薇终于在这儿了，看样子是去泰晤士河游了泳，刺客披风上浮着汽船排放出的彩虹一样的油污。  
雅各布觉得在这个时候去泰晤士河游泳他就会折寿——这样我们就活不到一百岁了。  
伊薇问他，为什么你那么想活到一百岁，雅各布？你把这话从小说到大。  
雅各布回答我不知道，然后他沉默，接着他莫名其妙得出了推测：也许那时我们还在指着对方鼻子故意用伦敦腔骂人，我们作为一对被四分钟时间决定的姐弟形同陌路。然后他不再吭声，接着扣上帽子就冲进某个酒吧喝精酿黑啤酒。  
伊薇偶尔会靠着格林叹气，她说她不知道应该怎么办，她和雅各布年幼时那么亲密要好，她不知道她当初来伦敦的决定是不是个错误，伦敦比起克劳利来说太大了，似乎也放大了那些不合，放大了他们彼此的野心和他们之间的间隙。  
那是极少的她会低下头来不再踌躇满志的时刻。  
也是在很短的时间内这种情绪就会被她抛之脑后，短到亨利来不及安慰她，想要给她一个拥抱的手空空地悬在那儿，刺客大师就已经像风一样地溜走了。  
印度人觉得他们俩是一样的，他们那么相像，他们不会在他们能活到的一百年里虚度那么多光阴来争吵。

“他很有可能失明。”艾柏林背对着伊薇，苏格兰场的一楼被记者围了个水泄不通，抛出的问题都是开膛手杰克，艾柏林扶着窗沿“真是个多事之秋。”  
伊薇问南丁格尔护士在哪，这时后者正出现在护理室外。  
提灯女士的说辞并不乐观，雅各布的一只眼睛由于殴打几乎能确定是无法保住，另一只很大可能会由于交感性感染导致失明。  
那是什么，伊薇问，为什么他另一只没有出事的眼睛都没有把握。  
相信我，弗莱爵士，南丁格尔握着她的手，我见过太多次这样的情况，克林米亚战争我在那儿当护士，年轻力壮的小伙子们被刺刀刺伤，被火药烧伤，一只眼睛当即瞎了，极少数人勉强保住了另一只但也落下了视力下降的后果，我不明白原因，因为我不是医生，医生也不告诉我们原因，但一只眼球出现感染，另一只就有危险。  
伊薇把她领进一个隐秘的角落，扯着护士的白衣角哭泣，“我是不是来得太迟，我是不是来得太迟了？”她反复问自己，又替自己回答，“是我来得太迟了。”

直到后来1905年她重返伦敦拜访南丁格尔，雅各布正坐在泰晤士河旁晒太阳。此时的南丁格尔也已经由于操劳过度而失明，伊薇看着她的眼睛，觉得这双眼睛看得比谁都清楚。这时伊薇才说起，那是她第一次在别人面前落泪，也许是因为她觉得只有女性能够理解女性的痛楚，也许是因为她身为刺客，身边的人大多是男人，她得坚强些。  
“你还记不记得你当年为了那个高烧的孩子在夜里帮我拿药？那段时间你总是往返医院问我需要什么同时看望病人，后来来了个小伙子，我见他的第一眼就知道他是你的弟弟。”而这些事情雅各布从未告诉伊薇，“他好像没有你成熟，他像个孩子，我看得出来他有些冲动莽撞。”  
“是啊，他总是那样。”伊薇笑着看街角的雅各布，他正从口袋里掏出一枚硬币和一颗糖递给路过的孩子。  
“他问我你是不是出了什么事，他的脸很红，他以为你不把去医院这件事告诉他是因为那是女性的私人问题，他不好过问。”南丁格尔说到这儿便笑了起来，她说他才像是那个出了什么事来战战兢兢咨询的患者。  
伊薇十三岁迎来第一次生理期，那天她惊慌失措地起床，她惊慌失措地收拾床单，她惊慌失措地把雅各布从他的床上拉起来并推他出去。她把床单洗了一遍又一遍，搓得都快失去了它本来的颜色，冷水把她的手冻得通红。  
他们的母亲死于分娩时的难产，伊薇不知道从哪儿寻求帮助，她强忍住难堪地去问他们的邻居——那个总是在清晨时分起床往屋门口挂晾洗衣服，她家晚餐的香味能飘满整个克劳利镇的安洁莉娜。安洁莉娜去告诉她父亲，她的父亲抱着伊薇把她高高地抛向空中，说你现在已经是个女人了。雅各布在一边傻傻地跟着叫好，那时他根本不明白这是什么意思，但下一秒他就开始哀嚎——“你们以后开始分房睡。”  
伊薇肚子疼，雅各布看着她疼得在床上出冷汗，他拿了几层衣服给她盖住，急的找镇子上的医生，医生说她大概只是吃坏了肚子。  
后来他从他的同学那儿才知道这到底是怎么回事，那段时间他看伊薇的眼神都像只老鼠躲着猫。  
但后来他还是习惯提醒她喝热水。  
南丁格尔想了想当时她和雅各布见面时的情景再继续，“然后我告诉他，你没有出事，你很健康，什么事都没有，他当时靠着墙说他差点被吓死，他以为你们活不到一百岁。”

第一次世界大战爆发时，伊薇和雅各布都不在伦敦，他们被送往兄弟会的秘密避难所，计划等到这次战争结束再返回。  
一百岁！雅各布翘着二郎腿说笑，我们一定可以活到一百岁。  
伊薇一直说她宁愿活不到那么久，她说一个世纪的时间会把她的情感消磨，也许最后她会孤苦伶仃地死在公寓的单人床上，那个公寓的装修就像雅各布当年在白教堂独居的屋子。  
——刺客们都像你这样对未来没有信心吗？雅各布拿着剑杖轻轻敲打地面，把脸凑过去，意思是让姐姐帮他整理一下领结。雅各布的领结从年轻时花花绿绿的颜色变成现在的暗色纯色，偶尔带波点，极少数情况会用鲜艳的颜色点缀。  
“我喜欢你年轻的样子，弟弟，那时你像只快活的花孔雀。”伊薇承认这话是有点夸张成分。  
“你不能要求一个瞎子活蹦乱跳。”  
天不遂人愿，那年由于开膛手酝酿发酵出来的恐怖之秋不仅让整个伦敦都陷入了恐慌，也让陷身其中的雅各布弗莱的另一只眼睛没能保住。  
那个冬天，他的视力急剧下降，伊薇在病床前吻着他的手背无声地抽泣，这是他自南丁格尔后第二次在别人面前落泪，可是雅各布几乎看不见。  
伊薇以为雅各布会在病房里横冲直撞，打碎玻璃，掀翻桌子，甚至踢倒病床再一股脑冲出医院，摸着黑撞到路口的消防栓，他的弟弟也许会挣扎着跑到某个酒馆把自己灌得酩酊大醉，然后伊薇要把他拖回临时藏身所，姐姐要安慰弟弟一切都会过去。  
她总觉得他是她的弟弟，但她忽略了其实他们只相差了四分钟。雅各布已经什么都明白了。  
雅各布只是躺在那儿，手心温热地给她拭泪——别担心，伊薇爵士，至少我们还有机会活到一百岁。  
伊薇这时便知道雅各布已经不再年轻。  
他彻底失明的那一天伦敦下了一场大雪，人们欢庆着圣诞节的到来，雅各布躺在床上，眼睛上蒙着一块黑布，怀里抱着一只猫。

他们都不再年轻，他们71岁时，第一次世界大战结束了。兄弟会没有接他们回去，因为战争期间的兄弟会几乎支离破碎，两位维多利亚时期的刺客大师似乎已经成了一个尘封已久的故事。世界需要康复，两位老人好像已经落在时间的后头了。  
“我们的孙女莉迪亚会争气的，我知道。”雅各布慢吞吞地蹲下喂着鸟儿，他的体力已经不允许他像几十年前那样追着满广场的鸽子疯跑。就算是曾经冲动的雅各布也提醒过莉迪亚，刺客不应该涉及政治问题，刺客不适合当政客，这立马被孙女轻笑着驳回了。“也许吧，”她笑起来像极了伊薇，雅各布想象的出来，她温柔地给他削了个苹果，说“这世界不一样了。”  
这是1918年，人民代表法案通过，英国年满30岁的女性获得选举权，丘吉尔在欢呼的人群里做出V的胜利手势，莉迪亚站在最高一级的台阶上喝彩。  
雅各布已经习惯了失明，他装上了义眼，看起来和平时无二，报童走过时会称他为尊敬的先生，淑女走过时他会给她们让路，所以他总听到自己是个绅士的评价。  
这时他会扶着单片眼镜凑近几位在花园里散步的淑女说“我曾经是个黑帮老大”，听着她们笑他也笑。  
他对伊薇说他真怀念那些在伦敦街头拉着他再去喝一杯的姑娘和小伙子们，他们笑起来都很好看。  
良久，他会再补一句你也是，似乎他什么都看得见。  
伊薇从未过问他的生活和他的家庭，他也许有个灵魂伴侣却一直没有结婚，雅各布有时会写信，羽毛笔尖在墨水瓶里碰得叮当响。伊薇想，他们也许分居了，或者那只是一夜风流。十多年他们在印度和英国的分隔让那段时间的故事变成秘密，雅各布大概是羞于开口，而伊薇明白，他不开口就代表着他不想被问及。伊薇甚至怀疑，生活里有那么多不确定的本应是行踪不定的自己，而不是雅各布。

“看看你的一百岁祝福给我们带来了什么诅咒，”伊薇气得要去揪雅各布的耳朵。  
1939年，第二次世界大战在他们92岁时爆发。  
乱套了，都乱套了！伊薇几乎是气急败坏，上一场战争才过去多久！莉迪亚在塔桥上的脚印都还没消失！  
“好吧，我承认确实很不对劲。”雅各布撅着嘴唇摊开一张报纸，版头写着敦刻尔克大撤退，现在雅各布抽烟抽得很凶，他咳得厉害，伊薇说他现在还没咳血是他年轻时在伦敦屋顶蹦来蹦去送给他的好体质帮他顶着。  
1942年，伊薇决定回到伦敦，她的说法是她预感到时日无多，雅各布同意了。  
但他们来错了时间，这时的伦敦刚刚经历完长达一年的伦敦大轰炸，整个城市千疮百孔，他们打扮得像贵族，站在一群被战争摧残地毫无生气的人们面前显得尤为引人注目。  
“战争结束了吗？”雅各布·扶着她的姐姐，他们站在伦敦桥上，身边的孩子绕成一个圆圈唱“伦敦大桥垮下来。”  
“没有，但是快了，”伊薇亲吻雅各布的额头。  
“跟我说说，现在的伦敦是什么样子？看看将近一百年后的伦敦和我们的人民是什么样子？”  
在战争折磨下的伦敦和伦敦的人民是什么样子？广场上的人在清理残砖断瓦，红砖和泥土被一车一车地运出一个被只剩坑洞的庄园。船上下来断了胳膊的伤兵，头上的纱布已经成了红色的，医院的担架上背出无数片浸满鲜血的床单和衣物，圣托马斯医院的南丁格尔护士学院里有学生在宣誓，随即奔赴他们的战场。  
伊薇慢慢说给他听，你的三点钟方向是教堂，有人在祈祷，你还记不记得广场上的喷泉，那儿还是有人在卖报，但现在还多了拉小提琴的艺术家。白教堂翻修了一通，以前都是泥地，现在他们有了石砖路。伦敦正在康复，有伤兵从医院里出来了，看起来恢复的不错。有姑娘捧着鲜花，有小伙子在吹口琴。十一点钟方向，那个酒吧变成了舞厅。  
雅各布说；所以人民还在跳舞，还在歌唱。  
伊薇点点头，是的，他们还在跳舞，还在歌唱。

后来他们活得很清贫，他们要么捐出了，要么变卖了能卖出的一切，所有的积蓄都捐给了医院，最后留在身边的只有留给兄弟会的袖箭和刺客的戒指，还有他们彼此。  
他们谁都没有活到一百岁，并且同一天都在睡梦中去世，他们葬于故乡克劳利镇，就在儿时最常一起游泳的水塘边，没有十字架，这是他们的祖辈和他们的后辈共有的结局。  
出生时雅各布让伊薇等了四分钟，那四分钟内他们的母亲由于大出血而休克，再晚一会儿出来雅各布也许就成了那个未能出世的孩子。  
也许在离开这儿的时候，他们谁都没有让对方等他们太久。  
End.


End file.
